


Blinded by the Snow

by Raven_Sky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, Light-Hearted, Moodboards, No Angst, Rated M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Sky/pseuds/Raven_Sky
Summary: "My name is Jon Snow, owner of Snow Timbers and Constructions."Dany smiled, "Dr. Daenerys Targaryen. Winterfell's new veterinarian." She introduced herself and shook his hand."Welcome to Winterfell, Dr. Targaryen," he said but didn't remove his hand from her, and she didn't make any effort as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy it.

 

 

 

Dany woke slowly, jarred from an almost drugged sleep. She rolled over and gasped, swallowing a groan as every muscle complained, in a pleasurable way of course. She opened her eyes, blinking at the familiar surroundings of her hotel room in White Harbour. A disappointment tore through her as she found the space beside her empty. Space which was occupied by a curly haired stranger last night, who made her first night in the North a memorable one, possibly the greatest night of her life.

After the shitstorm she suffered in King's Landing, she needed a night like the last one. It's been almost six months since she got divorced, after a year of separation from her ex-husband Daario. She couldn't believe how she got stuck to him for seven years. She was twenty-one at that time, fell for a bad boy biker who swept off her feet with his cocky attitude and good looks. Thinking back at it, she wanted to slap her twenty-one-year-old self and tell her to listen to her brother. Rhaegar told her that Daario was a worthless piece of shit but Dany didn't listen. She defied her brother and her family to move in Daario and later married him. The marriage didn't stop Dany from becoming a veterinarian, the job she loves very much to her core. The only thing that offered happiness in her twenties.

She knew she shouldn't have stayed with Daario, but the thing is she didn't have anyone else. Her family and her friends hated her, and Daario was her only companion. He knew this and used this to manipulate her to stay with him, and she let him, until one day she had enough and left him. Rhaegar accepted her and helped her to get a divorce. It was he who informed her to go to Winterfell where her great-uncle Aemon Targaryen once owned a pet clinic until he died three years ago. The clinic was now abandoned, and it's up to Dany to reopen it. She departed from King's landing via ship with her medical equipment and her car. She reached the White Harbor yesterday and booked a decent hotel to stay the night before leaving for the Winterfell, a small town in the North.

After taking a small nap, she went to the bar downstairs and met a gorgeous stranger who was there to attend a get-together party arranged for the ex-marines. The stranger introduced himself as Jon and spend the evening playing pools with her before fucking the life out of her in the ladies' room. And then three more times in her hotel room. She could still feel the ache between her legs where the attractive curly haired stranger devoured her like a wolf with his fingers, tongue and beautiful majestic cock.

Shaking her head, she climbed out of the bed, wrapping herself around with the sheet. While searching for her dresses, she found a note on the table alongside three used condom covers.

  
  
  
_Got to go._  
  
  
  
_Didn't want to wake you up._  
  
  
  
_Jon_  
  
  
  
_P.S. Had an absolutely great night. I hope you'll feel the same._

  
  
“Me too,“ she breathed out into the air and decided to get ready for her journey.  
  
After a four hours Journey via car, she reached Winterfell. The town was beautiful as well as majestic. Rhaegar told her to meet with Mr. Eddard Stark, the mayor of Winterfell. It was Mr. Stark who took care of her great uncle's body and sent it to King's Landing to rest. As she drove through the streets, she noticed everyone was looking at her, no doubt wary of the newcomer. She reached the townhall just part the noon and went inside. Mr. Stark wasn't there but his assistant who introduced herself as Alys welcomed Dany and told Mr. Stark was attending a town meeting but instructed her to escort Dany to her great uncle's pet clinic.  
  
Alys did just that and Dany felt a sense of home when she went inside her uncle's pet clinic. The clinic needed some reconstruction but the house behind it, the one her uncle lived was more than suitable for living construction. Even the heater was working fine. Alys called her brothers and helped Dany to move her things into the house. Within an hour, everything got settled.

“Thanks for all your help,“ Dany thanked Alys and her brothers.

"No worries, Dr. Targaryen," Alys brushed it off. "Dr. Aemon was a great man. I hope you will continue his legacy."

Dany smiled, "I will certainly try my hardest."

"That's all we need," Alys replied with a cheeky sweet smile. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Yeah. I need a contractor to repair the clinic."

"Snow Timbers and Constructions. They are the best around here," Alys answered and instructed Dany where to meet with them. Apparently, the address was a couple of miles deep into the woods.

After taking the quick shower, Dany decided to head to this Snow Logging and Construction Company. The quick she repairs the clinic the quick she can start. She dressed suitably for the cold weather of the North and after a thirty minutes drive through the woods, she reached a small factory and the name board reads Snow Timbers and Construction. She drove inside and found only a handful of employees doing their work. There was also a medium-sized mansion which must be the office, she assumed. There were also several small houses in the compound, probably for the employees.

As she climbed out of the car, a white shadow greeted her, watching her with dark red orbs. It was a dog. A big Northern Malamute. "Ghost. Back off!" she heard a soft male voice, and the dog obediently lowered his ears and walked away. She turned around and saw a fat man with a round face walking towards her. "Welcome to Snow Timbers and constructions, ma'am. My name is Samwell Tarly."

"Daenerys Targaryen," she greeted in return and shook Samwell's hand.

A recognization passed through his face and he smiled. "Dr. Aemon's niece? We heard you were going to reopen the clinic?"

"You heard it right,"

Sam laughed, "Thank the Gods for that. The town could really use a Veterinarian. Dr. Aemon was the greatest man I have ever known. The whole town grieved for him."

Hearing great praise for her uncle made her smile bright, "Thank you, Sam."

"You are welcome. I assume you are here to discuss repairing the clinic." Dany nodded.

"Follow me, please," Sam said and escorted her to the nearby woods. After a few minutes, she saw a man, axing down a tree without a shirt. His back was turned to her and the sweat droplets dripping along his hard muscles. The sweat droplets shone brightly like a rare diamonds on his snow-white skin at the dimming sunlight. The skin, the muscles and the dark curly hair atop his head strangely looked familiar. "it can't be," she whispered.

"Jon," Sam called out the man's name and Dany's breath caught in her throat hearing the name. It was the same name she screamed atop her lungs last night and Jon turned around. Her cheeks turned bright as she caught the look of his naked abdomen, which she spent a significant amount of time licking, kissing and biting last night. There was even a hickey on his neck, Dany's work.

Jon locked eyes with her. Both of them were stunned in silence but thankfully Sam broke the silence. "This is Dr. Targaryen. Old Aemon's niece. Here to reopen the clinic."

Jon nodded and picked up his shirt from the nearby log much to her disappointment. "This way, Dr. Targaryen," he said in that husky northern accent, which made her hot last evening. And had the same impact even now. Dany followed him as he said. Sam left from them and went back to do his charting. They reached the mansion, and Jon escorted her into one of the rooms on the ground floor. No words were passed between them.

Jon held the door opened for her and she went inside. By the looks of it, the room was his office. He motioned her to sit on the chair, and he took the seat behind his desk. There were several photographs. Dany's eyes almost fell out when she noticed a photograph of a young beardless Jon Snow receiving an award from the president himself. Alongside the picture, there was a medal of honor.

Taking a deep breath, "Mr. Stark's assistant said your company is the best in construction around here."

"That we are, Dr. Targaryen?" he replied. A low hum spread through her belly and between her legs as he called her name.

Dany sighed. "I was hoping you could help me with the repairing my uncle's clinic."

Jon nodded, "That's our job, ma'am. I'll send a man first thing in the morning to your clinic."

Dany smiled, "Thank you."

Both stared at one another in silence. She knows she wants to leave, but she actually didn't want to, not before clearing the big elephant in the room. The air between gets heavier. He cleared his throat, "Listen, about last night..." he started. Here it was, the long awkward talk, condemning what they did last night.

"It was fun," Dany quipped.

Jon nodded, "Yeah, it was." _Another awkward silence_. "You didn't tell me you are a Targaryen."

"If I recall you didn't tell me your last name as well."

"Fair enough," he said, standing from his seat and putting his hand forward. "My name is Jon Snow, owner of Snow Timbers and Constructions."

Dany smiled, "Dr. Daenerys Targaryen. Winterfell's new veterinarian." She introduced herself and shook his hand.

"Welcome to Winterfell, Dr. Targaryen," he said but didn't remove his hand from her, and she didn't make any effort as well.

"That dog of your is majestic. You should bring him to check up some time," she said after a few moments and Jon awkwardly removed his hand from her.

Jon nodded and stood up from his chair. He walked to the nearby rack and took out a form. "Please fill the details. We will give you a call tomorrow," he said handing her the form.

Dany did as told and decided to leave. She walked over to the door of his office, Jon following close behind her. She quickly turned to say goodbye but stopped when she saw just how close Jon was. His face was inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her face, which caused her own to catch in her throat.

"Daddy!" she heard a high-pitched girl voice from the other side, breaking their moment. Jon shook his head and opened the door with a bright smile. A little girl with dark ringlets jumped into his arms and peppered his face with kisses. "I missed you dada."

Behind the girl, a woman, a beautiful voluptuous woman with an olive skin tone and the dark hair entered the room and hugged Jon tightly. Her brown snake eyes settled on Dany, "You are new."

Jon cleared his throat, "This is Dr. Daenerys Targaryen. She's here to reopen Dr. Aemon's pet clinic."

"Arianne and this is our daughter Lyanna," the woman introduced herself and the little girl.

 _"Fucking hell! He is married and has a daughter."_ she thought herself and shook Arianne's hand awkwardly.

"I should leave," she mumbled and walked out of Jon's office. She laughed thinking about her fate and drove away in her car. After a long time, she liked a guy but turns out he's a cheating asshole.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments. I sorry I couldn't reply you.

**Jon:**

 

Jon sighed as Dany left his estate in her car and then turned his attention towards the two lovely ladies in the room. His five-year old daughter still in his arms as he carried her outside, Arianne following them.  
  
  
"How was your trip daddy?" Lyanna asked.  
  
  
"It went well," Jon replied smiling at his daughter.  
  
  
"I think it went more than well," Arianne said tracing his neck with her fingertips. Only then he realized of the love marks Dany left him last night.  
  
  
Jon coughed and lowered his daughter to the ground, "Why don't you go and play with Ghost, honey?" A glowing laugh erupted on Lyanna's face, and she ran away from them calling their dog's name at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
"Who was she?" Arianne asked after their daughter out of their earshot.  
  
  
"You just met her," Jon blurted out. He knows he should not give out the details of Winterfell's newest resident but there were no secrets between Jon and Arianne. Despite being the mother of his child, she was also his close friend.  
  
  
It all happened when Jon came back from a tour six years ago. His cousin Robb introduced her to him, and they quickly hit it off. They spend the next two months in each other's company before Jon was called back for the duty. He was gone on a special mission. Two years later after returning to the base, he was informed that Arianne has a one-year-old girl, his daughter. He called his parents and they confirmed it. They also told him they were with Arianne's side all along during the pregnancy and his sister Allyria named her as Lyanna much to the dismissal of their mom.  
  
  
He served his contract period and came back to Winterfell to take care of her daughter. Both Jon and Arianne established a working relationship to raise their daughter. Despite having a great parenting relationship there was no romantic interest between them and they prefer it that way.  
  
  
"Dr. Targaryen?" Arianne breathed out in disbelief breaking Jon from the past thoughts.  
  
  
Jon nodded and settled on a bench. "I didn't know she was old Aemon's niece. Met her at White Harbor and one thing leads another."  
  
  
Ari rolled her eyes, "yeah. Yeah, I get it." Jon chuckled and wrapped his hand around her. "What are you going to do now?" she asked.  
  
  
"I'm going to take a shower."  
  
  
"With her, idiot?"  
  
  
Jon sighed, "I don't know."  
  
  
"You should ask her out," Arianne said with a coyly smile."If you don't, I will," she added as if it's not a big deal. Again this was Arianne, fun loving carefree Arianne.  
  
  
"I'd love to see that."  
  
  
"Don't tempt me, Snow."  
  
  
"I wouldn't dare, Martell."  
  
  
Arianne smiled and raised herself from the bench. "I gotta go. I will pick Lya next week." Jon nodded and escorted Arianne to her car. It was then a black SUV entered the compound one that belongs to his cousin Arya and she jumped out of it. She waved at Arianne's car and made her way towards him. Jon ruffled her hair, just like he used to do since she was a child.  
  
  
"Stop it!" Arya exclaimed as he continued.  
  
  
He laughed, "Is everything alright at home?"  
  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
  
"Well, you are here for a start."  
  
  
Arya rolled her eyes, "Dad wants you for the dinner."  
  
  
Jon hesitated. "Did he say why?"  
  
  
"No," Arya replied. "common mom's cooking is not that bad," she added later noticing Jon's hesitation.  
  
  
"It's not your mom's cooking," Jon said running his hands along his hair. "The last time I visited the house, she tried to hook me up with one of her friends' daughter."  
  
  
"She's worried that you are gonna end up all alone."  
  
  
"I'm not alone."  
  
  
"Lya doesn't count," Arya shot back. "And speak of the devil, where is she?"  
  
  
"She's playing with Ghost," Jon answered pointing fingers at Lyanna's direction.  
  
  
"Alright, I'll give you an hour to get ready," Arya said and walked towards his daughter.  
  
  
An hour later, Jon did as his cousin instructed. He, his daughter and Arya, all of three of them started out from his factory. Jon and Lya in his car, and Arya in her own SUV. They reached the Stark Manor just before 8 p.m. and greeted his other cousins, except Sansa. Lyanna ran straight into his uncle's office calling 'Uncle Ned!'.  
  
  
"Where is Sansa?" he asked.  
  
  
"She and Alys are picking up Dr. Targaryen," Robb answered bring two beers, offering one to Jon.  
  
  
"Dr. Targaryen?"  
  
  
Robb nodded, "Aemon Targaryen's niece."  
  
  
"I know who she is, idiot." Jon sighed. "She came to the factory asking me to restore the clinic."  
  
  
"Well, she is the guest tonight," Robb replied. "And Alys told me she's beautiful. Is it true?"  
  
  
"She is," Jon answered and downed his beer.  
  
  
"I can't promise anything but my mom spent an hour with aunt Lyanna on the phone, telling all about the new doctor." His cousin smirked at him, "I guess your mom had instructed mine to introduce you and Dr. Targaryen."  
  
  
Jon sighed, "That's so her."  
  
  
"Where are your parents by the way?"  
  
  
"The last time I spoke to them, they were in the Naath. Enjoying the beaches."  
  
  
"Damn dude. I'm jealous of them." Jon laughed. His parents Arthur Snow and Lyanna Stark-Snow were 'the couple of Winterfell.' Last year, they both took off from Winterfell, wanting to travel all around the world. But that didn't stop his mom from interfering with his personal life or the lack of one.  
  
  
His father's family owned the logging company that Jon currently is managing and his mom was the founder and editor of Winterfell Raven, a local newspaper now being managed by his sister Allyria Snow.  
  
  
"Enough about me. What's about you and Alys," Jon asked changing the subject.  
  
  
"We are going on vacation next week," Robb replied taking a ring from his pocket.  
  
  
Jon smiled connecting the dots. "About time!" he said hugging his cousin.  
  
  
**Daenerys** :  
  
  
  
Dany was seated in the back seat silently and watched Alys talking animatedly with Mr. Stark's daughter of the vacation she and her boyfriend Robb Stark had planned. After returning from meeting Jon Snow, Dany received a call from Mr. Stark himself inviting her for the dinner. Dany wanted to refuse but didn't have the heart to. Mr. Stark was after all the mayor of Winterfell. It's unpolite to refuse the dinner proposal from him. Sansa Stark, the mayor's daughter came to her house to pick Dany up with Alys, who she met earlier in the day.  
  
  
They reached the Winterfell Manor just over 8 p.m. The manor was huge complex spanning several acres and protected by two massive walls. They parked the car, and Sansa escorted her to the manor.  
  
  
"Did you contact the construction company?" Alys asked as they walked towards the manor.  
  
  
Dany nodded, "I did."  
  
  
"I'm sure my cousin will fix your place better than ever," Sansa suddenly said, startling her.  
  
  
Dany blinked a few times, "Your cousin?"  
  
  
"Jon Snow," she replied. "He runs that place, and he is coming for the dinner."  
  
  
Before she could process the information, the door opened and she came face to face with the one man she hates more than her ex-husband. Here we go. The one thing she wanted to forget staring back at her. Dany still feels disgusted how he hid the information that he has a wife and a daughter before sleeping with her.  
  
  
“Dr. Targaryen," he greeted, a grin tugging at his full lips as his eyes ran over her.  
  
  
"Mr. Snow," she said politely in return, absentmindedly tried to smooth the wisps of hair escaping her ponytail. Jon ran a hand through his dark curly hair. His eyes ran over her appraisingly and Dany wished they wouldn’t because he had her feeling awkward and angry. Thankfully, Sansa grabbed her hand and escorted her into the hall where she met with the rest of the Stark family and Jon's daughter was also there but Arianne was missing. She also met with Jon's sister Allyria Snow.  
  
  
Dinner was a silent affair and also an awkward one since Mrs. Stark asked Jon to sit next to her. The last thing she needed was to be anywhere near that cheating pig.  
  
  
After the dinner, Sansa dragged her and insisted on giving a tour. It's closer to 10 by the time they finished. "Thank you for inviting me, Mr. Mayor," Dany said sincerely.  
  
  
"It's a pleasure, Dr. Targaryen." the mayor replied politely.  
  
  
"I'll drop you at home," Sansa said picking up her car key.  
  
  
"Jon can give you a ride home," Mrs. Stark interwind looking at Jon who was carrying his sleepy daughter.  
  
  
"Yeah. He can," Mr. Stark agreed with his wife. Sansa opened her mouth but silenced noticing a glare from her mother.  
  
  
"Sure," Jon said looking at her. Dany glared at him but maintained her silence none the less. Not long before, she was in the back seat of his car and Lyanna beside her, sleeping soundly.  
  
  
"I will come and check the clinic tomorrow," Jon said looking at her through his rear-view mirror.  
  
  
"You don't need to. I'll find someone else," Dany replied angrily but managed to keep her voice low for the sake of the sleeping girl beside her.  
  
  
Jon stopped the car on the sides and turned to look at her, "Listen, I know things are a bit strange between us but that doesn't mean it needs to be awkward." Dany continued to be in silence as he continued, "We can forget the total incident that happened last night."  
  
  
she glared at him, "You'd like that. Wouldn't you?"  
  
  
"Don't know what you are saying?"  
  
  
"You know what you did to me?" Dany seethed in anger. "You are making me feel dirty."  
  
  
"Dirty?"  
  
  
"Not like that asshole," Dany groaned rolling her eyes. "You cheated on your wife with me. Do you know how disgusting that's for me?"  
  
  
"wife?" he said dumbfounded but quickly composed himself and started laughing. "My wife," he said in between laughs and then raised his hand to show his fingers, "I'm unmarried, Dr. Targaryen."  
  
  
It's only then Dany noticed there was no ring on his finger, "Arianne?" she questioned wanting to know more.  
  
  
Jon shook his head in amusement, "We had a thing in the past and Lyanna is the result of that. There is no romantic relationship between us."  
  
  
Her face turned red at her stupidity. All she wanted to do now was jump off from the car but felt somewhat relieved. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I assumed she was your wife."  
  
  
"It's alright," he replied politely with a smile. "Rest assured Dr. Targaryen. There is nothing there for you to feel disgusted with," he added and started the car.  
  
  
Dany smiled and shifted her eyes on the road as Jon drove through the snowy roads. Soon enough they reached her home and Dany climbed out of it, followed by Jon. "When can I expect you?" she asked as he walked her to the door.  
  
  
"I thought you didn't want my service," he replied stupidly and Dany rolled her eyes. "Alright, I will drop by tomorrow morning," he said smiling, noticing her.  
  
  
"That'd be much appreciated," she said and opened the door.  
  
  
"Have a good night, Dr. Targaryen."  
  
  
"You too, Jon" she replied. He smiled that gorgeous smile of his and walked back to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please share your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bless you, Dr. Targaryen," the big man said handing her the money. She accepted it with a graceful smile and wrote some med prescriptions for the cow to any prevent postpartum infections. She was at the Last Hearth, one of the many cattle farms in Winterfell and she just helped the mother deliver a beautiful looking calf. Mrs. Umber invited her to stay for the lunch, but she politely declined it stating that she has patients waiting for her at the clinic. It's the truth, by the way.  
  
This is how her life had been at Winterfell. It's been two months since she had arrived and her life was considerably extraordinary than the one she had in King's Landing. In the capital, most of the time she had to tend the pet animals, but Winterfell is a whole lot different. There were almost a dozen cattle farms in and around Winterfell and Dany is the only veterinarian around here. She took at least a half a dozen house calls a week and most of the time she had to deal with cattle. And everyone worshipped, scratch that, that's the inappropriate word. Admired. Yeah, admired Dany a lot. Well, most of the admiration was for her uncle, and it passed on to Daenerys. It'd be a lie if she says that she didn't relish that. Yes, it was a big challenge to continue the legacy of her great-uncle, but she knows that she's doing a good job of it.  
  
Jumping into her car, she drove back to her clinic. She reached her house after a fifteen minutes drive and took a brief shower to clean herself up before walking towards the clinic, where Gilly was sitting.  
  
Gilly came into her service as soon as she reopened the clinic. She had worked formerly for 'old Aemon' as the folks around here call him and that fact alone was enough for Dany to hire her. Gilly is married to Sam, the same Sam who was working as the manager in the Snow's construction.  
  
And speaking of Snow, she had very little interaction with Jon after that night when he had offered her the ride back from the Stark's mansion. He came by the next day with his men and assessed the condition of the clinic and the house behind it. His men repaired the buildings within a week, and Dany was extremely happy with the result. Since then she had hardly spotted Jon in the town. A couple of times she did see him and both the times his daughter was with him. He greeted her from a distance, and it wasn't a surprise. He did suggest forgetting their one night stand in White Harbor. And it seems like he did. Again, she can't blame him. He's a single dad and almost a celebrity in Winterfell. The last thing he wanted was to get involved with an outsider.  
  
The rest of the day went as per usual. She had treated and vaccinated a few pets. It was closer to five, she was speaking to Gilly when she spotted a Honda Civic parking outside her clinic. Dany smiled brightly as Alys climbed out of the car. Since Dany had set foot in Winterfell, Alys had become her best friend. Both women greeted each other with pleasant smiles.  
  
"How's the day?" Alys questioned.  
  
"Typical," Dany replied and accepted a cup of coffee that Gilly had made for her and Alys. "How's yours?"  
  
"Hellish," Alys replied and sipped her coffee. "It's the game night and everyone is losing their minds over it."  
  
Of course, the Game was what everyone was talking about for the last week or so. It's the first game of the season, and everything was on the table for Winter Wolves, the hockey team of Winterfell high school. Back in King Landing, people didn't follow the minor tournaments seriously but in Winterfell, people are going crazy over it. Once more, Dany had to remind herself that Winterfell is significantly different than King's Landing. Life in Winterfell was wonderfully peaceful and serene. Their biggest concern was whether the Wolves will win the State's championship or not?  
  
"Are you coming for the game tonight?" Alys asked nudging her.  
  
Dany sighed, "I don't know. I don't really follow hockey that much."  
  
"Nonsense. You should come tonight." Alys then looked at Gilly, "Did Sam told you anything?"  
  
Gilly shook her head, "They were tight-lipped about it."  
  
"Let them do the job and bring the cup back." Alys placed the cup on the table. "Alright, I'll see both of you in the stadium. Jon's boys are gonna kick ass!" she said and bid farewell to Dany and Gilly.  
  
Dany almost spilled the coffee. 'Jon's boys?' What's that even supposed to mean. It's not the same Jon, right? "Your husband is a coach?" Dany asked Gilly hoping to fry some information after Alys left them.  
  
"He is assisting Jon," Gilly said finishing her coffee.  
  
"Jon Snow?" she questioned. "The owner?"  
  
Gilly nodded, "Coach Mormont retired last year and nominated Jon to take over the team and he accepted it."  
  
"I heard he was in the army," Dany asked wanting to know more about Jon.  
  
"It was after high-school he joined the army."  
  
Dany let it go, didn't want to push further. "Go home, Gilly. I'll close-up."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gilly beamed brightly, "I'll see you at the game then."  
  
It's just past seven when Dany entered the school premise. The crowd was already making their way towards the stands. She walked through the hall and spotted several trophies and photographs along the wall. She spent a good amount of time studying them. After all, if she decides to spend the rest of her life in Winterfell, it's good to learn more about the town and Hockey seems to be the exact way to start it. A couple of photographs at the end caught her attention or rather the person in it. Jon was at the center of both the photographs, holding the cup high up in the air. Without the beard and his shoulder-length hair was pulled into a man bun. He looked so youthful and lovely. Dany smiled to herself and spotted Robb Stark was also in both photographs alongside Jon and one of the Alys' brothers.  
  
The stands were packed, and everyone is having a great time by the looks of it. She immediately spotted Alys. Beside her were Jon's daughter and his sister, Allyria Snow. She also spotted the rest of the Starks sitting a row below them. They turned and greeted her as she made her way towards Alys and the Snows.  
  
"Dr. Targaryen," Allyria Snow greeted her with a smile and Dany returned it just the same. Alys removed her bag from the nearby seat to make space for Dany. Lyanna's eyes were glued to the rink in front of her.  
  
"Lyanna," her aunt called her out, and the little girl quickly turned her head to see her aunt. "Dr. Targaryen is here."  
  
The little girl then saw Dany and smiled. They both had met during that awkward dinner night at the Starks, "Oh! Hi, Dr. Targaryen," she greeted and hastily jerked her head towards the rink.  
  
"She is thrilled for her daddy," Alys said tickling Lyanna's stomach and the girl began laughing.  
  
"Stop it!" she said between fits of laughter. "I want to see daddy!"  
  
Suddenly a massive cheer started as Mayor Stark made his way towards an erupted podium in the middle of the rink. In the last two months, the most important thing she learned about Winterfell was that the Starks are the undisputed kings of the town. Mr. Stark won the last two elections running unopposed. Not just Mr. Stark, his father, and grandfather have also ruled the town as the Mayors. The town worships Mayor Stark, and he returned the favor. He made a small speech about the legacy behind the Winter Wolves and how the Starks were always a part of it.  
  
"This is crazy. A good kind of Crazy," Dany said over the sound of the crowd.  
  
"They are all very excited," Alys replied. "It's been ten years since the Wolves won the championship."  
  
The loudest cheer of the night erupted when Mayor Stark introduced the new coach of Winter Wolves. "Daddy!" Lyanna screamed jumping from her seat in excitement as Jon made his way towards the podium and shook his hand with the mayor who also happens to be his uncle. Then the Mayor had said a few words about Jon and how he had captained the team for back-to-back championships and hoping for the same success during his stint as the coach.  
Jon greeted the crowd and spared a glance towards his daughter with a smile. Dany maybe imagining things but his eyes also locked with hers. He subsequently introduced the team, coaching staff and hand over the captain jersey to Ned Umber. The youngest of the Starks, Rickon was also in the team.  
  
At the end of the night, the Wolves won the game 6-2 against the Trouts. Yeah, she didn't know much about Hockey, but Dany had enjoyed much more than she thought she would. After the game, Dany was dragged by Alys and Allyria to the Stark's mansion for the customary dinner.  
  
The dinner was a joyful affair. Everyone congratulated Rickon and then Jon. Yeah, Jon was also at the dinner. He greeted her with a smile and a nod when he entered the house. Other than that there wasn't any exchange between them as he was kept busy by his daughter peppering him with questions after questions about the game. Dany and the entire Stark clan witnessed the exchange with amusement. Jon was next seized by Mayor Stark to talk. Alys handed her the wine and then went back to her fiance Robb Stark. Thirty minutes later she was at the big balcony, enjoying her wine and the frosty northern wind in silence when she heard the footsteps.  
  
"Glad you could join us, Dr. Targaryen," she overheard that deep husky voice from behind. She twists around to see Jon standing behind her with a bottle of beer in his hand. The long-sleeved t-shirt he wore with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows hugged his body nicely, and she could see the subtle outline of muscles in his chest and arms. Again, she didn't need to imagine how he'd look without his shirt as she was already familiar with his body.  
  
"Alys and your sister dragged me here," she said looking up to him.  
  
"As I said, I'm glad," he replied with that drool-worthy smile of his adorning his face.  
  
"How's your work going?" he asked her drinking his beer breaking her thoughts.  
  
"It's challenging and I like it."  
  
Jon nodded and when their eyes met, it was one of the few times in her life that she felt at an absolute loss for words. She felt suddenly self-conscious and turned away just as Jon took a step toward the railings. From the corner of her eye, she observed him raise his beer and drinking it, staring at the moon.  
  
"Good game today," she said, joining him at the railings. The sound of her own voice broke the awkward silence.  
  
"It was," he replied with a chuckle. "Brought back some old memories. Good memories." Then they both remained at the railings for a few minutes, simply gazing at the moon and enjoying the silence. Suddenly the doors of the balcony opened, and Jon's sister approached them.  
  
"Little Devil wants to go home," she announced taking Jon's beer from his hand.  
  
Jon sighed and looked at Dany. He then took a huge breath and exhaled. "Would you like to go out with me, A dinner perhaps?" He asked suddenly, and she blinked a few times in shock. She looked at Jon's sister, who was also in the same state.

"I'm giving you five minutes," Allyria said before leaving them alone. Her every nerve was on high alert screaming. She drew in a burning breath as he stepped even closer. For someone who’d been working all day long, he still smelled delicious, like whatever masculine soap he’d used and man. All man.  
  
"It's alright if you are not interested," he said apologetically rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"No!" she shrieked, didn't want him to think that she wasn't interested. "It's just that I'm surprised. It's so sudden."  
  
"It's not so sudden. I would have asked you out two months ago if you didn't accuse me of being a cheating pig."  
  
She wanted to smack herself, "I'm sorry."  
  
"You already apologized."  
  
"What about tomorrow night?" she asked. Tomorrow is Saturday, perfect for a date.  
  
Jon nodded with a smile. "I'll pick you up at 8," he said and bid farewell. Dany let out a huge breath that she didn't know she was holding as soon as Jon left her. Dany took out her phone and instantly dialed her mother.

 

 

 

 


End file.
